The Plan of the Best Friend
by Fandom Queen of Epicness
Summary: Lily Evans and Holly Franklin are best friends. But Holly is happily in love with Sirius Black while Lily positively refuses to try a date with James Potter, no matter how hard Holly tries to convince her. So Sirius and Holly, along with Remus Lupin, devise a plan to get the two together. OC SB LE JP


**Hey Guys. It's me, anyway the next chapter of **_**Back to the Wars of our Parents **_**will most likely be up tomorrow but for now I'm going to write this new fanfic. I hope you guys like it, Merry Christmas!**

The day was cold, as they usually were during the other five Decembers at Hogwarts were. The snow blew along jollily as though ecstatically waiting for the upcoming Christmas holidays.

But the fifth, sixth, and seventh year students were crammed inside their dorms and common rooms, scrambling to finish the mountain of homework their professors had assigned them.

Sitting in two squashy armchairs next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room were two girls. One had long dark red hair that tumbled over her small shoulders in little waves. The other had deep rich chestnut colored hair that ran to her waist in curls.

The two girls were none other than Lily Evans and her best friend Holly Franklin. Lily bent over her Astronomy essay, her eagle feather quill scratching along the parchment at high speed. Holly, however drifted her eyes away from her two foot long Potions homework that Professor Slughorn had assigned them for the Monday after they returned from Christmas holiday.

"Holly," said Lily sternly, her emerald eyes looking at her best friend with a hint of laughter.

"Sorry." Muttered Holly and looked back at her homework, sighing.

Lily chuckled at her antics then suggested, "how 'bout we take a break and go for a walk on the grounds? With Marlene and Alice?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" said Holly happily, rolling up her essay and stuffing it into her bag.

Lily laughed and grabbed her friend's hand as they dashed up to their dorm. They emerged minutes later wearing their long thick cloaks, wool hats and their dragon skin gloves.

"I think Mar' and Alice are already outside." Said Lily promptly tucking her long hair behind her dainty ear.

"I feel your hypothesis is correct." Answered Holly. Marlene McKinnon and Alice Hartley **(AN: JKR never said anything about Alice's maiden name so I just made one up)**

Lily rolled her eyes slightly at Holly and continued her brisk walk down the corridor. When the girls had finally made it out the great wooden door and down the stone steps, they were in a large conversation about how big a prat James Potter was.

"He's just constantly chasing after and hitting on me!" cried Lily, annoyance clear in her voice.

"I know Lil," said Holly soothingly putting a hand on her friends shoulder. "But maybe someday he'll change and you'll finally give him a chance! Then you'll get married and have a kid who I'll be crazy fun auntie slash godmum to. Sirius will obviously be crazy uncle and godfather. Then we'll all be a big happy family!"

Holly's smirk grew bigger with every reason she gave, and Lily's glare at her became larger as well.

"Ok, first of all, I will never, and I repeat_ never_ go out with James Potter, much less get married and have a child with him" Lily shuttered at the thought "and second, we still have You-Know-Who-Around. I don't think I want to have a child with all that hanging over their head." She shook her head. "Besides you and Sirius have only been together for three months."

"I know." Shrugged Holly, "I know he's always been a huge player and that he's broken several hearts. But when it comes to love, you always have to take the risk."

"His idea of 'love' is making out and feeling up a girl once or twice, getting bored then dumping her, moving on to the next victim. I don't want that to happen to you Holly."

"I know, I know. But let's just drop this, ok? Why don't we go down to Hagrids? We haven't seen him in ages!"

"Ok sure!" said Lily and the girls ran down, sliding and slipping quite a bit, the snowy grass to where the large man lived.

The black-bearded man was sitting on his doorstep, whittling a small quite distinguishable bird out of driftwood. He whistled cheerily to himself as he worked.

"Hello Hagrid!" chattered Holly holding onto her hat to keep it on her hair.

"Alright Lily 'Ollie?" said Hagrid looking up at the girls, a large grin on his face.

"We're fine Hagrid." Said Lily warmly.

'Come in, come in! Just about ter make a pot o' tea." He said getting up from his step and going into the house.

Holly was immediately tackled and slobbered on by Fang, her to shriek with laughter and Hagrid to yell "DOWN FANG DOWN!" several times until they were all settled in the large chairs of the cozy wooden cabin.

Hagrid put on a pot of tea and offered the girls rock cakes, which they both politely refused, not wanted to hurt his feelings.

"So 'ow are yah with your schoolwork?" asked Hagrid, taking a llarge gulp from the steaming freshly made tea.

"Fine." Both girls said also taking sips from their large tankards.

"'Ollie 'ow's Sirius?" the half giant directed his black beetle eyes towards the sixteen year old, mischief in them.

"Fine you snooper!" she said making to swat the giant man but missed.

"He and ol' James've been down here ter visit a couple o' times. Nearly burnt me house down last week."

"Of course they did" said Lily shaking her head.

"They be a couple o' right boys. Give James a chance Lily." Said Hagrid looking at the red head.

"Maybe if he'd stop being such an idiot and stop hitting on me all the time, I'd actually think about going out with him." Snapped Lily, but seeing the slightly hurt look on Hagrid's face, her harsh look softened. "Oh Hagrid I'm sorry." She looked down embarrassed.

"It's okay Lily. Now you'd best both be getting back ter dah common room." Said Hagrid softly shooing away the girls. After they'd said their goodbyes and were walking back, Holly said.

"The funny part about today is we never di find Alice and Marlene!" the girls both laughed, and went back to the common room to finish the pile of homework.

**Done! I hope you guys like it. So I figure since I'm on break I can upload every other day except Wednesday because that's Christmas (obviously!) so yeah and James and Sirius will be in the next one. Only I absolutely hate Peter Pettigrew so he's not in here. But Remus is. Anyway! Bye guys! Love you all!**


End file.
